


ChikAnn

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Exhibitionism, F/F, Messy, Mistress, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Inspired by a short prompt I got~drarnegas asked:Persona 5 Hifumi getting the pleasure of fucking Ann on the train. (anal,  public sex, messy cum)Noun. chikan (plural chikan) (Japan) Any act of public molestation or offense, usually of a sexual nature, against unsuspecting victims.Anyway, Ann is Hifumi's collared up bitch and she gets fucked in the butt by her mistress on a train~ messy cum!
Relationships: Takamaki Ann/Togo Hifumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	ChikAnn

It started as a game, one that Ann just happened to lose as Hifumi proved that she was ever so talented at games. Now, Ann has a soft smile on her face, a brand new collar around her neck, a fashion piece and a mark that she'd lost. Anyone could wear a choker like this and not draw any suspicion.  
After all, it's leash wasn't attached to it right now. They wouldn't wear it out in public, would they? "After you, my Queen~" Hifumi was ever so good at games. And she did like to be a princess.  
Hifumi smiles, giving a courteous nod to her beloved pet as she steps onto the train, tugging Ann's hand behind her to pull the girl aboard with her.  
The train was packed, no chance of getting a seat. Business as usual, right? Ann's skirt presses back against Hifumi's own, they'd prepared for this, and the deviant thrill of a job well prepared was making Ann's skin tingle.  
Goosebumps creep up her arm, as the train doors swing shut behind them and they start to move.

Ann breathes out sweetly as she leans back into her Mistress. Her hips roll down along Hifumi's crotch, Ann's a model, she knows how to move her body juuust right. They're surrounded by people, totally unaware that underneath Ann's short lil' skirt she was wearing absolutely nothing at all.  
The Togo's swelling shaft lifts up her own smart black skirt. The pleated thing tenting at the front, the outline of her cock swiftly dragging itself between Ann's asscrack. Rutting and grinding into her curves as the Shogi Queen curls her fingers into Ann's waist, stroking up and down, up and down. "How long until our stop, dear?" Hifumi croons behind the other, her sweet voice tickling along Ann's earlobe. She knew. They both knew.  
"About.. 15 minutes." Ann shudders, her head tilting backwards to give Hifumi a delighted smirk. "Plenty of time. If we start now."Her plump lips smack together, she's so worked up already, just from feeling her lover grinding into her ass as the car started to move, those first few little lurches matching the roll of her hips.  
Hifumi's fingers slip down, beneath Ann's skirt, curling into her plush thighs and squeezing into her curves. Her wrists ride up the front of Ann's dress, almost flashing her hairless pink cunt to any onlooker who was lucky enough to catch a view. Almost. Hifumi grips tight onto the other, her perky tits pinned to Ann's back as she ruts forwards eagerly, every turn of the train not only masking those thrusts, but adding a bit more force to them. Her slender, pale cock brushes between Ann's thighs. The Takamaki instinctively clamps her thighs tight around that dick.  
Squeeeze~.

Ann finds herself flushed with emotions, the way Hifumi so effortlessly dominated her. With that dorky smile and silly titles. It was unlike any relationship Ann had felt before. It was natural, and right. It had all started with a game, and slowly, steadily, as Ann lost more and more, she gave up more of her rights to Hifumi. Binding herself away in another's grasp. Her skin crawls with bliss, before she's pushed out of her daydream by the feeling of her Mistress's cock against her cuntlips.  
"Hah." Ann sucks in air through her teeth with a weak little moan. Bracing herself against a railing as she prepares to feel that dick sliide into her warm, wet cunt.  
Hifumi rolls her hips forwards, prodding the dicktip right into those walls, before she lets out a low little giggle, "Your Queen has a different plan~" Hifumi squeezes her arms around Ann's waist, hugging her tight from the back as she wriggles her hips up and back. "Secret Reverse Double Spiral Attack~" It's whispered right into Ann's ear, a little secret for her alone. Hifumi pulls her dick back from those spongy waiting walls and crams right against Ann's well trained pucker.  
"Hah...~" Ann whimpers yet again, swallowing down a lungful of air as she's forced to grasp the pole with both hands, rolling her ass back onto Hifumi's dick, there was no way they wouldn't get caught like this. Ann was glued at the ass to Hifumi's waist, and the way both girls were letting out silent little gasps and whines. At best they'd look like they were high off their asses.  
At worst~? They'd look like they were bareback degenerates, fucking on a crowded train. Ann's eyes glaze over with lust, a foggy expression on her clouded face. She bites at her tongue to stifle a moan as her skirt does the absolute bare minimum to hide Hifumi's pale pillar plunging into her rear.  
A stranger coughs, Hifumi takes that as the perfect opportunity to drive herself all the more enthusiastically into the other's rear.

"Everything alright, miss?" This was it. Their cover was blown. Ann can't even face looking over at the stranger who was giving her a concerned look. Her face beet red, drool dripping down her chin. She can't wipe it away, she's too busy clinging to the pole with both hands.  
They're surrounded, a horde of nameless, faceless freaks who only have to tilt their heads to the side to see that clothed skirt CLAP back into Hifumi's steadily thrusting lap.  
"N-Never better!" Ann huffs, her cunt clamps from the exhibitionist thrill. "I'm just.. W-Warm!" Ann CRAMS her ass back onto Hifumi's lap and sheathes that dick into her well trained rear. Her eyes flutter, rolling back into her skull.  
"Oh you poor thing." Hifumi is thrusting deep into that pale white rear, and yet she doesn't even show an inch of exertion. Unlike Ann. Hifumi looks positively pristine, only a trained eye could notice how she was training her breathing, taking longer, firmer breaths to ensure she fucked Ann at a steady pace.

The dull clap of Hifumi's skirt clapping into Ann's own would surely draw a few eyes. Ann couldn't bear to look at them. She could feel their gaze crawling all over her skin. Certain that at any moment someone would ask them what they were doing, she'd go to jail. Her face a perverted scrunched up expression of lust. Her eyes glued to the floor, if she looks up she'll see. She'll see just how many people are staring at her getting her ass split in two. And they'll never understand how much she loves Hifumi.  
"A-Ahhh!" Ann lets out a soft cry, her mouth agape. She can't hide her shameful moan, but any attention it would've drawn is quickly diverted by a baby further down the carriage letting out an upset little cry. Ann can't help but feel a little smug at the perfectly timed distraction. She curls her fingers tight into the pole before her, knuckles downright white from how hard she was bracing herself.

Clop. Clop. Clop. Ann's body is burning up, the mixture of shame, arousal. It clings to her, her cuntlips clamp together and she squeaks out weakly. She feels like she's totally naked, exposed in the middle of a crowd of judgmental assholes. They're all looking at her as she gushes, gushes with love for Hifumi. Cumming from getting her ass fucked like a good knight for her Queen. Her clear wet arousal drips down her thighs like she's wet herself, making a mess of her body and sinking into her socks. The little dribbling sound only humiliates her further. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest. Almost drowning out the sound of Hifumi's noiseless grunts, of her pelvis crashing into Ann's model ass.

Hifumi lets out a dignified huff as she sheathes her shaft balls deep into the other's ass. "I believe this is our stop." Hifumi slurs behind the other, her royal facade dropping for even half of a second as her pillar tensed up within Ann's ass and began to unload.  
The sudden gush of warmth radiating over Ann's insides makes her heels lift off of the floor, rolling her ass down into that orgasmic cock. She'd been trained to take every inch of that prick into her pucker, and she took it well. Her eyes still glued to her toes, watching her clear droplets of arousal drip onto the floor as her ass was pumped full of rope after rope of Hifumi's warm, rich thick seed.  
Her asshole clenched and squeezed around that incredible goddess cock, she finds her breathing matching the pulse and flex of each and every gush. The sensual experience is like no other, even if she still can't bare to look at the others on the train. More than certain they'd caught her in the act. If they had caught her, they weren't saying anything. Simply staring in stunned silence as.. "Oh on.." Ann pants out weakly.  
Splrrrrrrrrt~ Her asshole couldn't take anymore, a creamy thick GUSH of cum erupts from around the fat cock plugging up her asshole. Her knees buck inwards as she tries to stop the flow of cream from escaping her ass to no avail.  
Her stretched out rimhole was streaking ropes of slimy, thick cum right back around Hifumi's grinning dick.  
SPLAT~ The sound of that cumload hitting the floor was the single loudest thing on the train. Splooooort. The eruption sprays from her ass. Hifumi takes a deep breath and swiftly yanks free from Ann's creampied rear. With no dick plugging it up, that backside was oozing, drooling and gushing cum like a geyser.  
The humiliated blonde grabs her skirt and yanks it down. A deep dark patch forming on the back as gobs and strands of spunk splatter from her rear. The train doors swing open. Ann still couldn't imagine looking up from her shoes. Hifumi takes her hand and pulls her off of the train. Her body burning up. The shame and arousal overcoming every thought she's got.  
She leaves a thick white puddle of cum, several slimy ropes leading from the thick oozing mass towards her. Splat. Splat. Yet more cum is dripping from her coated ass as they walk out of the station. "I love you." Hifumi smiles, kissing her cheek.  
"I love you sooo much~" Ann giggles like a ditzy sweet girl. Her whole body beet red.  
SPLAT~.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/GsPDG9X
> 
> Wow it's my cool discord.
> 
> https://twitter.com/IzissiaD
> 
> Wow it's my cool twitter!


End file.
